She Will Be Loved
by Shadow Cat17
Summary: One-short Hatori? Song fic. Warning in side. R&R Please!


She Will Be Loved  
By: Shadow Cat17  
  
Cat: Just to let you people know this is a Mary-sue. Okay, I'm in it. I go out with Hatori but I'm not some super-powered girl. Okay my character's life stinks, I even go blind. So read at your own risk. I did warn you. So no flames, if you don't like Mary-sues than DON'T READ!!!!!!!! This will probably be the only Mary-sue I will ever but up. Hope you enjoy it!! Review please! P.S. I played with the timeline a little, it takes place during the hot springs but Hatori and Aya are with them.  
  
Disclamier: I don't own Fruits Basket or the song She will be loved that belongs to Maroon 5.  
  
*...* song lyrics  
  
*~*Story*~*  
  
*Beauty queen of only eighteen She had some trouble with herself He was always there to help her She always belonged to someone else*  
  
I couldn't help but fall in love with her, I just couldn't help it. She was so frail, so sickly, so beautiful. But she was off limits, no one was supposed to know about her, but I knew, I know her all to well. I always patched her up after her twin used her to release his frustration. Nobody knows what she does for the Zodiac, nobody knows because Samantha Sohma doesn't exist.  
  
*I drove for miles and miles And wound up at your door I've had you so many times but somehow I want more*  
  
I could always talk to you, you're the only one who could ever understand, you were cursed and yet you weren't. I never told Shigure or Aya about you, you were a secret I kept close to my heart. Everyday since I first met you when I was five and the tow of you were three I would play with you. You were never loud, but you always listened when I had problems even it you didn't understand. I always felt the need to protect you. You with your bright blue eyes, pale skin, almost blue-black hair. You get sicker than your twin, you are sicker than Akito because you get the sickness first, then he gets it. You go out of your way to make everybody happy. You convinced Akito not to lock up Kyo, to let Yuki and Shigure to move out, to allow Torhu to stay, you protect us all and yet we don't do a damn thing to protect you.  
  
*I don't mind spending everyday Out on your corner in the pouring rain Look for the girl with the broken smile Ask her if she wants to stay awhile And she will be loved She will be loved*  
  
You have such a big heart you love everybody but you have never been loved. You weren't supposed to be born, you weren't supposed to survive birth but you did, and I'm glad even if nobody else was. Your parents could care less if you existed or not, they didn't even raise you, they gave you to Touma the cat, because like the cat you are an outcast, maybe that's why you don't want to see Kyo locked up. But that doesn't mean they forgot about you. Oh no, you were abused by them, by your parents and by your own twin. Yuki thinks he had it bad but his torment was nothing compared to yours. But you still love him and you'll never leave him. But I would go to you when you were sick and hold you until you go better. I was so close and yet I could never grab you because you are the heads twin and he would never let one of the cursed much less anyone for that matter have you.  
  
*Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore*  
  
I know he used you, I know he used your body for his pleasures and every night when that happened you would run to my house, knock on my door, and fall sobbing in my arms, until we both drifted off to sleep on the couch. I wanted to tell you how much you mean to me but I was so insecure about myself  
  
*It's not always rainbows and butterflies It's compromise that moves us along My heart is full and my door's always open You can come anytime you want*  
  
I fell in love with Kana and it was love but you still hold my heart and every time I saw your eyes I felt like I betrayed you in some way. But you supported my love and so disappointed in Akito when he didn't. But though I lost Kana and felt bad and upset but my heart was always open to you, I could never shut you out. And you can come to me anytime you need to be held, just like I always go to you for a chance to talk.  
  
*Tap on my window, knock on my door I want to make you feel beautiful I know I tend to get so insecure It doesn't matter anymore*  
  
You left the estate today and followed my to the Sohma hot springs, I was so surprised you never leave his side, no matter what. We were sitting down to dinner and the owners of the hot spring were going through one of their "I'm Sorry!" rants, when there was a knock on the door. Aya who is closest opens the door and stares in shock, you push past him and fall sobbing in my arms. I hold you close and mummer soothing things into your hair. When you clam down enough to pull away and talk everybody starts in shock, you look so much like Akito, but I don't see Akito I see you, I look down into your bright eyes and stare in shock, I hold your head in my hands and stare at your face. "No, no you can't be." I pull you close and start to cry, your blind, your blind, he made you loose you eyesight. You tilt your chin up and smile at me, a smile that never in a million years will ever grace Akito's face. "It's no big deal 'tori. I just can't see that's all. At least it's nothing worse. I can still feel, I'm still alive and that's all that matters. I know he didn't mean it, he loves me, he can't help it, it's not his fault. Don't be mad at him please. He needs your support or I don't know what he would do and I'm scared to loose him, he's my twin, we have a bond that can never be broken, no matter what." I tilt your chin up and finally do what I desired all these years. I kissed those pale lips of yours, your first kiss from somebody you love. "I love you Sam, so I won't get mad at him for your sake." "I love you too 'tori, I've been waiting for years for you to say that to me."  
  
*I know where you hide Alone in your car Know all of the things that make you who you are I know that goodbye means nothing at all Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls.*  
  
I will always catch you Sam, always.  
  
End. 


End file.
